Dwarfs Ever After
by Dixie Lee Duke
Summary: Well the prince has taken Snow White off to his castle and instead of leaving the dwarfs behind Snow White begs them to come along. Wonder what would happen? Well comeon and read. I don't own anything. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

The dwarfs, after the eventful day, sat in front of the fireplace, Snow White and Gabriel nearby.

The whole group laughed, now tired after the evening they'd just had of singing and dancing.

"Man, I forgot how much fun you guys are.", Gabriel said laughing, as he wrapped an arm around Snow White's waist.

Snow White sent him a questioning look, to which he answered, "They actually kept me for a few days when I was younger. I was probably seven and Pa sent me to them because somebody was after him."

"I remember that.", Doc said grinning. "As I recall you even dug up a few jewels yourself."

Gabriel nodded, "But then we had some fun that night."

Snow White nodded, noticing the dwarfs beginning to yawn. "I suppose we ought to show them to their rooms. And, you need to tell me where mine is."

Gabriel nodded, smiling as he took her hand while he stood up. "Come on then. And guys, don't worry. I'll send the men to the cottage in the morning to get your stuff."

Doc smiled. "Thanks Gabriel." Then he turned to the others, "Come on."

And it wasn't long before they were all settled in their rooms, the dwarfs and Snow White each in rooms on either side of the hall. And, Gabriel slept in the large room at the end of the hall, that would be his and Snow White's once they were married.

It wasn't long before everyone was asleep. Everyone, that is except Dopey.

Dopey had started off asleep, before he began to dream. He dreamed a most frightful nightmare about the queen and the horrible things she'd done. At some point he woke with a scream. His eyelids few open to the unfamiliar surroundings.

After a moment he realized that his brothers were nowhere to be seen. He slowly moved to the edge of his bed until, suddenly he let out a surprised gasp, as he hit the floor. Once past the initial shock, he moved toward the open door, and to the hallway, the moon his only light. He looked across the hall and slowly moved toward the door, then opened it.

Once, the door was open, Dopey looked in to see Doc, snoring as he slept. And, still slightly afraid after his dream, Dopey slowly crept over to the bed. Ever so carefully he reached up and poked Doc's arm, causing him to jump as he was woken up.

"Dopey!", Doc gasped, realizing what had woken him. Then after a second, Doc put his glasses on and dropped to the floor. "Did you have a nightmare?", he asked.

Dopey nodded, the fear in his eyes evident, even in the dim light.

"It's all right.", Doc whispered, patting Dopey on the back. "Let's to see if we can find Happy.", he said, yawning as he wrapped an arm around Dopey's shoulders and leading him toward the door.

The two stepped out into the hallway, turning to the door beside them, and instead found sneezy, who at that moment let out a loud explosion, blowing them against the wall.

The next room was Grumpy's. Doc watched as Dopey crept over to the bed. He then, Doc realized, reached up to see what was wrong, since Grumpy appeared to be having a nightmare himself.

"Dopey don-", Doc cried, but it was too late. Grumpy, amidst his dream had managed to punch Dopey in the eye, knocking him to the floor.

The next moment Grumpy sat up, Dopey's scream, having woken him. He first looked to Doc then to Dopey, who was slowly picking himself up.

"What happened?", Grumpy asked, confused.

"You had a dream Grumpy. Dopey only meant to make sure you were all right, but you accidentally punched him.", Doc explained.

Grumpy twitched his mouth in thought. "Yeah, that must've been when I punched ol' Grimhilde in the nose."

Doc raised his eyebrows in surprise. "The queen? But she's been dead for months."

Grumpy nodded. "I know, but I just can't get over it. Snow White was, and you ask me still is, so innocent. Besides I have this weird feeling that wasn't the last time we'll see her."

Doc nodded. "Yeah, I agree, but what do you mean-", he started to ask when Happy walked in.

"Hey, what you guys doin? I heard a scream and then I heard y'all talkin."

"Dopey had a nightmare and then Grumpy accidentally punched him, havin a nightmare himself.", Doc explained.

Happy nodded, a slight expression of worry coming over him.

Grumpy looked to them giving a slightly annoyed sigh. "Look. Why don't we all just sleep on the floor in here for tonight?", he asked.

Doc nodded as Grumpy lowered himself to the floor. The four of them curled up on the floor, Dopey between Doc and Happy. And, it wasn't long before they were asleep once more.

And it didn't seem long before they were waking up, sunlight streaming through the room's one window.

Doc looked around, suddenly noticing that Bashful and Sneezy were also there. "Time to get up men.", he called to them.

The others rubbed their eyes and followed him down the hall to sleepy's room. They waited while Doc woke him, and they off they went to the kitchen for breakfast.

Once they reached the kitchen, the dwarfs were surprised, as well as happy to see Snow White sitting at the table, Gabriel at the head, while she sat at his right hand side.

"Good morning your highness, Princess.", the dwarfs said as one.

"Look you guys, please call me Gabriel. I can't stand that formal stuff, never could."

Doc nodded as he and the others sat down in the remaining chairs, leaving the one across from Snow White empty.

Snow White turned to each of the dwarfs in turn before turning back to Doc. "Gabriel has a surprise for you all.", she told them.

The dwarfs began shaking their heads in disbelief. They couldn't stand being treated as something special, at least not like this. For them moving to the castle in the first place was slightly uncomfortable. And, as they all knew, had only done it to please Snow White.

"Look guys, Snow found out about you last night, so did I. I sent some men to the cottage a little while ago to clean it out for you."

"That means you'll have your organ to play for us, Grumpy.", Snow White told him, a radiant smile on her face.

Grumpy looked up, at first appearing to be annoyed, before a smile slowly came to his lips. "Thanks", he whispered. "That ol' thing means a lot to me."

"It belonged to our great-grandpa. His brothers built it fer him and ma when they got married.", Doc explained.

"Yeah, and Pa used to play it for us all the time.", Happy added.

Gabriel nodded. "And, that's why I'm doing this. I know it'll make you guys happy."

The dwarfs could only stare at him, their expressions saying they were grateful, though too embarrassed to speak.

Gabriel turned to Snow White, noting the smile on her face as he laid his hand on top of hers, and giving her fingers a gentle squeeze.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

After breakfast Gabriel gave both the dwarfs and Snow White a more formal tour of the castle than he had the night before.

The dwarfs and more so Snow White were surprised at how many dwarfs they saw. And after awhile it almost seemed to them that Gabriel was the only non-dwarf.

While the dwarfs waited for Snow White and Gabriel to come back so they could have a picnic on the front lawn, they talked of rather unpleasant things.

"We can't trust him!", Grumpy shouted, giving Doc a death glare.

Doc in turn hardened his expression. "You don't know that. I will go right now and settle this!" He took a couple steps before turning around. "And I want you all to stay right here!" And with that he walked off toward the kitchen.

When he reached the kitchen, Doc sighed as Snow White and Gabriel looked up, turning his way.

Doc cleared his throat and walked to where they stood. "Gabriel, we need to talk in the hall."

"Go on. I'll wait here.", Snow White told him.

Gabriel nodded and followed Doc to where they could talk without being overheard.

"So what's wrong?", Gabriel asked Doc, while leaning back against the wall.

"Well," Doc said with a sigh. "You see, Grumpy, for some reason says he don't trust you." Doc looked up a grim smile on his face.

Gabriel nodded. "Now that you say it, I do kind of remember that about him. He didn't trust me at seven years old, so I don't see him trusting me now."

Doc nodded, suddenly remembering himself.

"But I have to wonder. . .What happened to Dopey's eye?"

"Oh that." Doc gave a nervous chuckle. "You see Dopey had a bad dream and so me and him went looking for the others. Well when we saw Grumpy, he was having a bad dream too. So dopey reached up to see what was wrong and Grumpy accidentally punched him in his sleep."

Gabriel nodded. "I get it. I shouldn't have asked you guys to come here."

"Oh no. Bumpy-uh Grumpy. . .He'll come around. The deal with Grimhilde still has him freaked out." Doc admitted.

"Wait a minute Doc." Gabriel laid a hand on his shoulder. "I had a feeling about her. That's why I asked you to come here. I mean I wanted Snow White to be happy too, but. . ." He took a minute to think. "I want to take all of you through the woods in the near future. There's something I need to show you that I think will please you."

Doc looked up, a surprised look on his face.

"Look, I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm the only one who isn't a dwarf."

"You bet we are!" Grumpy, who had been eavesdropping shouted.

"Grumpy." Doc's expression changed, his nose scrunching up and his eyes squinting. "I told you to stay with the others!"

"Well you're the fool! The woods! You're gonna get us all killed!"

Gabriel shook his head. "I'm only trying to help you. You probably don't believe me, but I knew your dad. Or well my dad knew him. I was really little then. but I intend to keep the promise he made. I wanted to show you the village. . .dwarf village."

At that Grumpy was taken aback "A village?" He stared at Gabriel for a moment, still in shock, when he was surprised to see Doc, head down and a hand over his eyes, sobbing.

Grumpy moved toward him, laying a hand on his eldest brother's shoulder. "Doc, what-?" he asked, a confused look on his face.

Doc looked up, swallowed, and with trembling lips whispered "He was banished."

Both Gabriel and Grumpy stared at him.

"What do you mean?", Grumpy asked. "And when did this happen?"

Doc sighed. "I was I guess three and you were scarcely one, prob'ly not even. Pa and a friend of his went hunting. Pa came back, a couple bucks, and in his arms his best friend. . .dead."

Grumpy gave him an even more confused look, but nodded for him to continue.

"Well he was accused of killing him. Pa honestly didn't know what happened, and therefore couldn't prove anything."

"And was. . ." Grumpy said, what he meant apparent.

Doc nodded.

"Doc that's what I meant to tell you." Gabriel said. "You guys would be fine. From what I understand that is."

Doc nodded. "Ok. then I suppose we'll let you take us. I certainly don't remember where it is."

Gabriel nodded and the three of them walked back into the kitchen where the others waited, including Snow White. "All right, let's go." Gabriel said walking toward them. "Don't worry." he whispered, gently taking Snow White's hand in his own.

In response she smiled, hugging his arm close to her side. She saw the smile that came over his lips and chuckled to herself knowing what it was about.

Happy leaned against the counter, a look of admiration on his face as he talked with Joy, one of the dwarf servants in the castle.

"Hey Happy! You coming?" Doc asked, teasing him.

Happy looked their way, startled, before turning back to Joy. "You wanna come with us?" he asked.

Joy smiled, the fact that she had already taken a liking to Happy, very apparent. She sighed "I'd love to Happy, but I have to stay with Topaz, my baby girl. She's three, but. . .I just don't like leaving her, even if the others will look after her."

Gabriel smiled "Don't worry about that. She can come. We're going to the hidden dwarf village."

Joy looked startled.

Happy smiled and, taking her hand in his. "Come on. We'll wait."

Joy hesitated, but finally agreed to come.

They walked a little ways before reaching a clearing where they settled down to have lunch.

They all laughed and had fun, all equally anticipating, yet dreading seeing the village.

Happy, Topaz in his lap, sat beside Joy. All three of them laughed at the faces Dopey made at Topaz, in order to make her laugh.

"Is he always like this?" Joy asked trying to catch her breath.

"Oh yeah. He's always been like this." Happy answered between fits of laughter.

Joy laughed, taking her small girl into her arms.

The next moment they all looked up hearing Gabriel's voice. "Well guys, it's time." he announced.

However, Happy noticing that Topaz was falling asleep on Joy's shoulder looked up at Gabriel. "Prince. . .I . . .I think I'll just take Topaz and Joy back to the castle."

"You sure? Nothing's wrong is it?" Gabriel asked sensing something.

"Oh no. I just wanted to take them back so Topaz could have a nap."

Gabriel nodded. "Ok."

And with that the other six dwarfs, Gabriel, and Snow White headed for the village, while Happy lead Joy and Topaz back to the castle.


End file.
